


Crush

by JustABisexualDisaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery), Male Rowan Khanna, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustABisexualDisaster/pseuds/JustABisexualDisaster
Summary: Rowan confesses his feelings for Bill.





	Crush

Rowan was regretting his decision quickly. His nerves were getting the best of him. He looked over to the bushes where he knew MC was hiding. Rowan had asked him to be there for moral support, and MC had happily obliged.

"Hey Rowan! What was it that you wanted to talk about?"

Rowan jumped at the sound of the oldest Weasley boy's voice. He turned around to face him, willing his heart to stop racing. He took a deep breath before he spoke.

"H-hi Bill..." He couldn't do this. Why did he ever think he could do this? His gaze drifted to the bush again. He tried to compose himself.

"I-I need to tell you something." Rowan felt like he was going to pass out.

Bill nodded expectantly. Rowan closed his eyes.

It's now or never, right?

"I like you!" Rowan said, louder than he probably should have, but that didn't stop him from continuing to talk and further embarass himself. "I have for a while now and I know you probably don't feel the same especially since you're older than me and you probably don't even like guys and even if you did you definitely wouldn't like me because who would like me, right? and you probably hate me now because I'm weird and it was only a matter of time before everyone stopped pretending to like me anyway and—"

"Whoa! Rowan, slow down. I can't understand anything you're saying!" Bill chuckled. Rowan's face burned.

"Please don't make me say it again." He whispered, gaze drifting to the ground. He crossed his arms over his chest protectively. Bill took a deep breath.

"I'm really sorry Rowan. Don't get me wrong, you're a great kid and all, but I just don't feel the same." Bill's voice was too nice. Rowan hated how nice he was about it. If anything, it only made him like him more. Why couldn't he just be mad so Rowan could get over him.

Rowan inhaled shakily and nodded. "Can you leave, please?"

"Of course." Bill smiled apologetically and left.

MC came out from his hiding spot and walked up to his best friend.

"Do you need anything?" He asked cautiously.

Rowan didn't say anything. Instead, he turned and tightly wrapped his arms around MC and clenched his fists in his sweater.

Rowan's body trembled. MC felt his shoulder grow wet where Rowan's face was. MC ran his fingers through Rowan's hair, a tactic he often used to help Rowan calm down when he was worried or stressed. It appeared to be working, and after a little while Rowan released his grip on MC's sweater and pulled back, removing his glasses to rub at his eyes.

"Thanks." Rowan smiled sadly.

MC nodded "Anytime."


End file.
